We propose to sequence selected regions of human chromosome 14 while developing a production line sequencing facility. We plan to sequence 3 Mb, 6Mb, and 12 Mb of DNA in years one through three, respectively. We will employ the sequence tagged connector (STC) strategy for identifying a minimum tiling path of bacterial artificial chromosome (BAC) clones across chromosome 14. We will use the random or shotgun strategy for sequencing the individual BAC clones. The key to our creating, integrating, and improving a factory production line for sequencing will be our laboratory information management system (LIMS). We also plan to have a modular production line that can incorporate new strategies or instrumentation for large-scale sequencing.